Satellite Heart
by Ramyun21
Summary: menurutmu mana yang paling kau sukai?/ dia yang berambut biru donker/ Sakura apa kau tidak tau betapa jahatnya kakakmu ini?/ suami istri jangan bertengkar disini!


Disclaimer : Masahi Kishimoto

Ramainya stasiun sore ini. Orang-orang berlalu lalang untuk mendapatkan suatu tujuan. Bukankah semua hal yang dilakukan akan ada tujuannya bukan?

Diantara banyaknya orang yang berlalu lalang, terlihat seorang gadis yang mempunyai warna rambut mencolok. Pink, itu warna rambutnya. Memakai pakaian seperti jaket berwarna abu-abu yang terdapat 4 buah kancing sejajar di dadanya dan memakai celana ketat panjang dengan sepatu dikakinya.  
Bola mata hijaunya yang cerah tengah menyapu pemandangan di depannya, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.  
Sesekali membenarkan tas yang berada di gendongannya sambil berjalan sambil menyeret kopernya.  
Diliriknya jam tangannya. Pukul 06.02 pm. Berarti 2 menit yang lalu gadis ini telah turun dari kereta karena kereta datang pukul 6 tepat.

"Sakura!" gadis itu mencari sumber suara. Ia, gadis itu bernama Sakura.  
Wajah letihnya sedikit ceria karena ia tersenyum. Sasori, kakak Sakura kini berlari dan menghambur kepelukannya, mereka saling melepas rindu. Sepertinya tidak terlalu sulit menemukan adiknya ini. Mungkin karena dia mencolok.  
"Mudah untuk menemukan mu Sakura. Kau begitu mencolok," ejek kakanya itu.  
"Ahaha! Tentu saja karena aku paling cantik? Tidak rugi kan kau punya adik seperti ku nii-chan? Haha!" tawa Sakura sambil mereka berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Sasori hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan merebut koper adiknya untuk membawakan. Dan tak lama mereka sudah keluar dari stasiun.

Tak terasa langit sudah hampir gelap. Lampu neon pada reklame dan lampu natrium yang berwarna-warni di pinggir jalan mengiasi kota Konoha. Kakak beradik yang sempat bertemu di stasiun tadi sedang berjalan menuju parkiran kota dan tentunya di selingi oleh pembicaraan dan candaan.  
"Nii-chan tinggal dengan rekan kerja? Dimana?" tanya Sakura sesekali meneguk minuman soda yang sempat mereka beli tadi.  
"Di perumahan. Dan kau tak perlu khawatir, karena kebanyakan teman-temanku adalah laki-laki," jelas Sasori. "A-apa? Laki-laki?" hampir saja Sakura tersedak.

"Hei hei, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Mereka semua baik. Aku sudah memberitahu mereka bahwa kau akan menginap disana. Dan kau takkan kesepian tentunya karena aku juga punya teman perempuan. Dan dia adalah satu-satunya perempuan di antara kami." jelas Sasori kemudian meneguk minumannya.  
"Apa dia itu tomboy?"  
"Tidak. Dia punya kekasih yang juga temanku, dan mereka baru menikah sebulan yang lalu. Dia pasti senang melihatmu."  
Sakura tersenyum. Bukan hanya karena mendengarkan cerita kakaknya. Tapi dia akan bersama kakaknya karena ia rindu. Sudah 4 tahun Sasori di Konoha untuk bekerja sebagai arsitek dan meninggalkan Sakura di Iwagakure sejak Sakura berumur 13 tahun.  
Di Iwagakure, Sakura di asuh oleh bibinya dan tinggal bersama. Orang tua mereka meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan saat pulang dari Afrika yang menjadi dokter untuk bersukarelawan.  
Saat itu Sakura masih berumur 10 tahun dan Sasori 18 tahun. Jarak umur Sasori dan Sakura memang cukup jauh, tapi itu tidak menghalangi penampilan mereka karena wajah Sasori yang juga terlihat masih muda.  
Kemudian mereka telah sampai di parkiran kota.

"Apa kau lapar?" tanya Sasori kepada adiknya. Sakura hanya mengangguk lelah. Ia, siapa yang tidak lelah seharian di perjalanan. Sasori tidak memparkirkan mobilnya di dekat stasiun karena terlalu ramai.  
"Baiklah. Mungkin kita akan mampir sebentar nanti di kedai ramen. Ayo masuk!" Sasori mebukakan pintu mobilnya dan mempersilahkan Sakura masuk. Sasori berjalan kesisi lain dan masuk ke mobil. Dan mulai keluar dari area itu.

"Hei! Pein! Sasori mana? Kenapa dia belum kembali, padahal aku ingin menyuruhnya membenarkan printerku," tanya seorang laki-laki berambut blonde dan bermata biru kepada temannya yang bernama Pein.  
Pein yang sedang mengerjakan sebuah replika bangunan berkata tanpa mengalihkan pekerjaannya "Aku dengar dia tadi keluar untuk menjemput adiknya yang dari Iwagakure. Mungkin bentar lagi dia datang. Apa kau tidak bisa memperbaikinya sendiri?"  
"Huft!" dengusnya dan berjalan pergi

Mereka berdua kini tengah menikmati ramen di sebuah kedai bernama Ichiraku.  
"Setelah ini akan ke rumahmu kan nii-chan?," Sasori melirik sebentar dan menelan ramennya.  
"Hn. Kita langsung pulang. Kau pasti sudah sangat lelah ia? Tapi-" tiba-tiba Sasori menghentikan perkataannya karena terpikirkan sesuatu.  
'Sakura nanti tidur di kamar mana?' batin Sasori bertanya. Sakura yang heran pun menghentikan suapannya dan menatap kakanya penasaran.  
"Kenapa nii chan?"  
"Ah! Tidak papa. Kau lanjutkan dulu makanan mu Sakura."  
"Apa ada masalah? Bicara saja!" Sasori agak bingung. Bagaimana nanti adiknya tidur. Masalahnya semua kamar masing-masing telah terisi satu atau dua orang. Sedangkan Sasori tidur dengan sahabatnya. Apa Sakura harus tidur di sofa?  
"Tidak, -tidak papa. Sekarang lanjutkan makanmu," mendengar itu, Sakura terdiam sebentar sambil melihat kakaknya curiga.  
Sasori yang menyadari ikut terdiam dengan mulut penuh ramen, sedangkan Sakura bingung melihat kakaknya kemudian melanjutkan acara makan mereka.

TBC

Masih newbie, mohon bantuannya.


End file.
